


You can be Our Papa Right?

by honshu_loba



Series: You can be Our Papa Right? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Fluffy, Kid Fic, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honshu_loba/pseuds/honshu_loba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds something oddly interesting and life altering in Derek's abandoned loft that he's been visiting more frequently since Derek up and left, and cut all ties with Beacon Hills. A life is in danger, and Derek is the only one who can save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be Our Papa Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic, and I'm so sorry if it sucks. The idea came to me one night and I wanted to write it out see how it came to be, and low and behold I have this. It's going to have a second and maybe third part to it if people actually like it.  
> I also edited this myself, so any mistakes are my own.  
> I hope you like it.

 

 

_“Shh! Or mama will hear us Kye” The small boy tells his 3 year old brother. He pulls at his hand and drags their bag behind them carefully. He looks up to the full moon and closes his eyes._

_“Iah, I want mama” Kye tells his older brother as they stay and look at the moon before the head off into the night. Uriah smiles down at his little brother and runs his hand through his messy black hair before he speaks._

_“Me too, but the moon tells us to go, mama will know”_

_And with that, they both tighten their cloaks around them and disappear into the forest. While right behind them three figures, hidden by the shadows, watch the boys head towards their fate under the full moon as their visions had predicted._

_“Voca me, et ego respondebo tibi per noctem, et alius quidem ego semper te mater filium beta”_

+++

 

It was another one of those fitfull nights. The darkness wasn’t always so present, especially not after a year of living with it. He didn't think it would get worse, but he keeps busy with research, homework, even helping his dad out. He could handle it during the day, easy. He used to be able to fight it off at night too, but that changed last month.

He could barely fight it off anymore. Those were the nights he stopped pretending everything was alright in the darkness. The only voice that ever brought him comfort was Derek’s, and he didn't know how much Derek helped until he left. Even though he's been gone a month, Stiles replays the short video he got of Derek on his birthday telling Stiles happy birthday. He always had something for Derek, though he never let himself believe he had a chance with him, but those months of working together led to an unlikely friendship, and before Stiles knew it he was ass over elbows in love with him. Hell, he was basically like his anchor. The light that kept the darkness at bay, the only person that made him feel safe, feel sane. He only fingured it out the night Derek left. He woke up and could barely breathe, a nightmare of Derek actually ripping out his vocal chords made Stiles wake up with a scream. Talk about a rude awakening, then a text later that morning from Scott saying that Derek left, clothes gone and no idea where he went. He thought about the last thing Derek said to him, how he lingered a little longer than usual before he slipped away into the night. He wishes he would've said something, anything to have Derek stay. It's nights like  tonight, when all he can think about is that he's alone and lost, where simply thinking about or hearing him wasn’t enough.

Stiles knew this was crazy, but being where Derek was helped. Especially after he found some stray clothes that still smelt a little bit like him, and his bed still dressed with sheets he hadn’t bothered to take. He’d sleep there, entertaining the idea that maybe tomorrow Derek will be there when he wakes up. But each morning Derek isn’t there, and Stiles heads back home to sneak back into his room and pretend that he’s okay.

Slipping out of his room, Stiles makes his way to his car and drives up to Derek’s old loft. He parks in the shadow of the building before jumping out and making his way inside. He shivers and pulls up the hood on his sweater and zips it up all the way as he leans back and lets his weight shut the door. He looks around the dark place, only the small amount of moon light pouring in lighting up the room.

“I wish you’d never left” Stiles whispers to the empty room. Taking a deep breath, he pushes off the door and drags his feet as he heads towards the dark corner where Derek’s old bed sits. It only takes a few steps until he realizes something is extremely different.

the most obvious, is a lump on the bed under the sheets. A human shaped lump.

Stiles’ heartbeat picks up as he takes in the figure. It could be _Derek._ He could be _back, holy shit._

With shaky hands, he takes hesitant steps towards the bed and reaches out, grabbing a hold of the cover and slowly pulls it down. It takes a minute to realize that nope this is definitely not Derek. Not unless he split into two little people and curled up with his other half.

“Holy shit!” he stares wide-eyed at the kids sleeping like logs wrapped around each other. If he wasn’t so shocked, he’d be ‘aweing’ at the two sleeping so adorably. But he is shocked and all that comes to mind is, ‘who are they and how the _hell_ did they get here?’

Looking at them, they couldn’t be any older than 3 maybe 4, and the smaller one looks like he just entered his toddler years. He can’t really leave them like this until morning, and his curiosity was getting the better of him. They were two little boys that were _alone_ and somehow found their way into this certain spot. Should he wake them, and risk them turning into a horrible creature (or even have some creature watching over them and it slither out) or just let them sleep and deal with it in the morning?

 

“Hey buddies?” Yeah, he can’t leave them even if there is the risk of angering a creepy creature, he’s dealt with worse.

The bigger kid’s nose wiggles before he starts to shift in his sleep. Stiles shakes their shoulders gently again and watches for at least an eye to crack open. The smaller one pouts as he curls up tighter to—his brother maybe?—the older kid and that’s when Stiles is looking into bright beta gold eyes.

“Oh my—werewolf babies!” Stiles shrieks and backs up, his arms flailing, and by then both boys are up and staring at him with gold eyes, before finally shaking their heads and the gold eyes are gone, replaced by something far more interesting.

“Uh, are you guys—okay?” Stiles asked as they keep staring at each other. They both tilt their heads a bit and then take a nice big sniff of the air. Stiles still wasn’t sure if they could even answer him. But before he could ask another question, the littlest one is sliding off the bed and making his way towards Stiles and stares up at him with wide purple-ish grey eyes and a smile on his face. He stretches his arms up, asking for Stiles to pick him up. Stiles, still in complete shock, picks up the little boy and lets him cling to his neck while Stiles holds him up with a hand under his bottom. He rubs his nose into Stiles’ neck and sighs. Stiles just tightens his grip on the little boy, before looking back up at the other little boy still staring at him.

“What’s your name?” He asks quietly as the little boy rubs his eye with a chubby hand and yawns. He gives a sleepy smile before speaking.

“M’name’s Uriah, that’s my little brother Kye” He says as he points to himself and then to the little boy in Stiles’ arms.

“Well Uriah, where’s your mommy? I’m sure she doesn’t want you out by yourselves” Stiles tells him quietly as he makes his way over to the sleepy boy and lets him lean on him as he sits next to him. Uriah looks a little pensive before he points a chubby finger to his chest.

“She’s here, in ma heart an all 'round us” He says in a 'matter-of-fact' tone and then leans back into Stiles. But Stiles’ breath is caught in his throat. These little boys lost their mother and they were wandering around without anyone to protect them. Which is not a good combination when it comes to Beacon Hills. Maybe they sent them this way hoping that maybe one of the Hales would find them. But, these kids had to have a guardian.

“Hey buddy, what about your papa?” Uriah shifted, before pulling away from Stiles again, and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“I don’t—you can be owr papa; Right?” His eyes were wide and innocent and the exact same shade as his little brother that Stiles couldn’t even think about denying these kids anything, so best to not answer that question. They were alone and baby werewolves. They need a pack and someone to look after them. He could talk to Scott tomorrow and then maybe Deaton before bringing them up to his dad. He couldn’t say anything until he had a plan. There wasn’t some werewolf adoption agency, well none that Stiles had heard of. Finally making up his mind, Stiles stood up and shifted Kye onto his hip before holding his hand out for Uriah to take.

The ride back to his house isn’t too bad. No one can see their little heads hiding in the back, and they only see two cars on the street. Once Stiles is parked, he is pulling Kye out, when they both sniff the air and tilt their nose up toward the house, their eyes flashing gold briefly. They're going to have to work on that.

“We have to be really quiet okay? My dad’s sleeping” Stiles explains as he shuts the door to the car. He puts his finger to his lips and makes a ‘shhh’ sound before opening the door and letting the boys in. Aside from the ticking of a clock and the barely audible snores from his dad’s room, the house is quiet. The boys’ eyes seem to glow as they stare up at Stiles, waiting to see what to do next. He tucks his keys into his pocket before scooping them both up into his arms and making his way up the stairs as quietly as he can.

“Here guys, we can slip these on you for now, and in the morning we can clean you up. Right now let’s just get some sleep” Stiles says as he pulls out two of his t-shirts and helps the boys change before changing himself and tucking them all into his bed. It fits them just right, and Stiles waits for both of their breathing to even out before gently laying his arm across them both and pulling them closer to him, and drifting off to sleep himself.

 

++

 

_“Shhh, he still sleepin”_

_“You shh! You da one talkin”_

_“But I’m hungwy!”_

Stiles really couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face when he heard the two arguing and whining. Finally opening his eyes he saw that he had the sheets messily thrown over himself, and both boys were on each side of him. Both of them smiled shyly at him before he shook his head and stretched. The boys finally got off the bed and stood to the side of it. Both of them were swimming in Stiles’ shirts but they looked adorable as they stared up at him.

“Alright, let’s get some breakfast and then clean you boys up” Stiles tells them as he makes his way into his bathroom to wash his face, before being followed down stairs. They follow him all around the kitchen before Stiles sets out their helping of eggs, ham and toast with jam. He really should’ve realized the jam was a bad idea, but Kye giggles happily as he all but smashes his sticky grape jam covered toast to his face, and its okay. Stiles smiles all throughout breakfast as he answers their odd questions and listens to their descriptions of different things they hear going on.

It’s when he’s cleaning up the mess the boys made themselves that Stiles really gets worried about things. He had them take the shirts off as he filled the tub with some water and bubbles for them to get into. Finally turning around to ask if they were ready, he stopped short when he saw they both had—tattoos?

Stiles gapped at the sight before him; because he _knows_ these marks. On Kye’s left wrist, there are two black bands wrapped around it, just like Scott’s tattoo. But the one that Uriah had made his heart beat about stop in his chest. On Uriah’s chest, right over his heart, was the three black swirls of the triskele; the same one that Derek has tattooed on his back. Falling to his knees in front of the boys and swallowing the lump in his throat Stiles asks,

“Where—where did you get these?” The boys both looked to where Stiles was pointing and then back up to meet his eyes.

“We were born with them. They are our alphas’ marks” Uriah answers happily and puffs his chest out in pride, whiles Kye nods next to him. Stiles’ brain is in over drive as he looks between the two ‘ _birthmarks’_ on each of them. If what Uriah said is true, then—they weren’t here on accident. They somehow found out where their alphas were and made their way here.  They each held a different mark, but being born with it didn’t explain anything to him, and if they were here to find their alphas, why did Stiles find them first?

“It’s cold” Kye whispers, snapping Stiles out of his train of thought and now looking at two shivering boys. _Shit._

“Sorry! Come on, warm bath” Stiles could wait until after their bath, and then text Scott and head over to Deaton’s. They spent about 10 minutes of their bath actually bathing themselves, and then 20 minutes of splashing each other, including Stiles. Once they were both nice, dry and cozy in one of Stiles’ shirts, he sat them in front of the TV and put on nick junior while he sent a text message to Scott.

To Scott:         _I need to tell you something, and I don’t want you to freak out._

Stiles didn’t have to wait too long for a reply from his friend.

From Scott:     **What’d you do?**

Stiles contemplated how to break it to Scott that he found some orphaned baby werewolves in Derek’s abandoned loft at 3 am and is now taking care of said baby werewolves; oh and bonus! They have tattoos just like him and Derek.

Simple.

 

In the end, Stiles sent Scott a photo with the description of, “Adorable strays that followed me home” To which, Scott didn’t find amusing and asked where in the hell Stiles stole these kids from. Stiles was offended that he thought he would _steal_ them, so he just wrote, ‘get your fuzzy ass over here’ and abandoned his phone and watched the colorful show on the TV.

Once the yellow robot started to sing, Uriah and Kye shoot out of their seats and their eyes changing gold crouched in front of Stiles and growling at the front door. Before Stiles can ask, Scott is bursting through the door, breathing heavily, eyes red and both boys jump closer and start growling even more at Scott. Shaking his head, Scott blinks away his alpha eyes and put his hands up as two beta shifted toddlers growl at him. Stiles can’t believe they are trying to _protect_ him since they had just met him this morning. It made Stiles want to ‘awe’ and melt inside all over again.

“It’s okay bubs, he’s a friend” He says to them as he rubs their heads fondly, then looks to his friend, “Hey man, what’s new?” he asks with a huge grin as Scott’s face goes through 10 different expressions before settling on one that says, ‘Really Stiles?’ He shrugs, he's content, something he hasn’t been since the whole ‘werewolves are real and holy shit normal life over’ happened.

“Alright, me and Scott are gonna go and make some food, you guys stay here and watch some more cartoons” He says with a clap of his hands and a nod. He lets Scott lead the way to the kitchen where Scott sits down and watches Stiles putter around before finally speaking.

“Stiles?” and instead of beating around the bush, Stiles just goes into it.

“I found them in Derek’s old place. No mom, no dad, nothing. I couldn’t really let them stay there all night so I brought them home and I knew they were different what with the purple eyes and wolfing out so I thought maybe Deaton would know something and—“

“Why were you at the loft?” Seriously, Stiles should have thought this through.

“That’s what you pick out? Really?” Scott nods, Stiles throws his hands up. This is his life.

“Insomnia, I get bored. Anyways, so not the point. Scott these kids are barely toddlers, I found them curled up around each other in an abandoned loft, covered in dirt, and no parents. Then when I get them cleaned up, I find these _markings”_ Scott immediately sits straight up at the mention of that, eyes flashing red for a second, questioning and bordering on angry. Thinking back, that really didn’t sound good. Not the best wording choice.

“Not like that! God no, I would've already told my dad if that were the case-“

“You’re dad doesn’t _know_?”

“I forget he knows about this stuff. Anyways, the markings are like—I guess you could call them birthmarks. That’s what they told me when I asked them about them, they were born with them. But Scott, they aren’t any random blobs on their skin” Scott’s brow furrowed while Stiles tried to think of a less weird and unbelievable way to explain it to Scott.

“I’ve seen both marks before. On you,” he paused, the lump in his throat making it harder to say it, “and on Derek” he croaked out.

“What do you mean? Derek and I don’t have any marks!” Stiles lets his head fall onto the table and let out a groan. Seriously, his life. He gets up, and goes back into the living room where both boys were obviously not watching the show and trying to ease drop on the conversation in the kitchen. He kneels in front of Kye, who is trying to look as innocent as possible. Which isn’t hard considering he is wearing Stiles’ shirt that he is swimming in and his hair's sticking up all over the place. Stiles smiles at him and holds his arms opened for Kye to hug him, he doesn’t hesitate and throws himself into his arms.

“Hey buddy, wanna show Scotty here your awesome birthmark?” Stiles asks him as he stands and turns so he can be facing Scott who still looks extremely confused. Kye looks up at Stiles uncertainly as he rubs his little hand over his wrist. He knows this is _something_ important. Scott needs to see this, and both Kye and Uriah need to find family, pack or someone who's supposed to find them and take care of them. Stiles guesses those people are supposed to be Scott and Derek.

“Scott roll up your sleeves” Stiles says as he shifts Kye in his arms so he's sitting on his hip and facing Scott as well. Scott narrows his eyes in suspicion at Stiles, but does as he's told and once their rolled up, all eyes are on him. His two black banned tattoo to be exact. Stiles walks up to him with Kye slowly pushing up his shirt sleeve, displaying the exact same mark on his wrist. Scott’s eyes go wide, fingers brushing over his wrist, then over his own arm.

“He- how?” Stiles shrugs and shakes his head, he doesn’t know how or why they have them, they just do. He has his theories sure, but none that really make any sense. All he can think is that if Derek were here, they’d have at least some idea how to go about this with kids. Derek was born a werewolf after all.

“I just saw them this morning” Stiles tells Scott as Kye reaches out to him, eyes wide staring up at Scott. He ends up taking him from Stiles’ arms and they just hug. Kye is saying something over and over that Stiles doesn’t hear and Scott just breathes him in—that’s what it looks like. Stiles ends up sitting on the couch with Uriah in his lap. He runs his hand through his hair, guessing it's something comforting for him since last night they both knocked out almost immediately after Stiles started to hum low and run his fingers through their hair.

Stiles and Uriah are both startled back to reality when a high pitched whine rips through the house. Uriah jumps off Stiles’ lap already shifted and growling in every direction until both their eyes land on Kye and Scott.

Scott's struggling to keep his hold on Kye as he squirms in his arms, trying to fight Scott off. Stiles doesn’t get it. Everything had been fine, and by the look on Scott’s face he doesn’t understand what's wrong either.

“Kye-” Stiles doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Kye lets out another whine and then a heart breaking sob following it. He's making grabby hands towards Stiles as his little body jumps with hiccups from trying to hold back his tears. Stiles all but trips over himself as he reaches for him and scoops him out of Scott’s arms. Kye clings to him like a monkey, stuffing his face into his neck and Stiles rubbing his back making shushing noises and telling him he's okay. Scott tries to step closer but is cut off by Uriah’s low growls.

“Hey buddy its okay. You’re okay. Don’t cry” Stiles repeats over and over until Kye finally settles down to small whimpers. Uriah still isn’t letting Scott get near him with Kye, and Scott doesn't try, he just stares at them, completely distraught. Neither of them understand what upset the little guy, but his tears won’t stop and he's shifted and furry and Stiles has been trying to calm him for what feels like hours. He can’t put him down, or he'll start up again and Scott can’t help because Uriah will no doubt attack him if he gets any closer.

“Call Deaton, something is seriously wrong and we need help” Stiles says as he looks over at his friend who shoots out of his seat, dialing and heading to the kitchen to call.

“It’s okay, shhh shhh shhh, I’ve got you. Please Kye, you’re okay” Stiles begs as Kye’s crying grows louder at Scott leaving the living room. Stiles has taken up bouncing back and forth again hoping something he does will help calm the crying little boy in his arms. He has never felt as helpless as he does right now. Supernatural predators he could handle, but crying kids/babies who can’t say what's wrong and he didn’t know what he could do, made his heart and entire body ache. He hates not being able to help somehow. So he just holds onto Kye tighter and hopes Deaton knows what to do.

 

++

 

“Extraordinary” is the first thing Deaton says as he stares at Uriah who isn’t wolfed out anymore, but is watching him and sniffing in his direction, unsure of what to make of the new stranger.

“Stare later, help the kid crying!” Stiles basically hisses as he whirls around already kicking himself mentally for snapping at Deaton. _He’s here to help. He’s here to help. He is here to help_ , he tells himself mentally.

“What exactly happened?” Stiles is ready to explode. He has a puffy-eyed child, who is clinging on to him like a monkey, that has been crying for the past hour and they still expect him to explain everything?

“Kye has Scott’s tattoo on his wrist. He was born with it. Scott showed Kye his, Kye returned the favor, they hugged and scented and then Kye just started crying and he won’t stop. He won’t let go and I can’t-” Stiles couldn't finish, his vision's starting to blur and _oh hell no_ he couldn’t have a panic attack _now._

“Stiles, breathe.” Scott pleaded. Stiles buries his face in Kye’s hair and holds his breath, then lets it out slowly. When he feels calm enough he lifts his head and all but collapses onto the couch, Kye still sniffling into his shoulder and clinging onto him tightly.

Deaton doesn’t pay any mind to the low growls coming from Uriah as he pulls Kye from Stiles’ arms and deposits him into Scott’s. The little boy starts to whimper and push off him as soon as he looks up at Scott. Deaton stands in front of Stiles so Kye can't reach for him and tells Scott what to do.

“Let your wolf up, let him hear Kye” Deaton says as he looks at Scott, who does what he’s told. He closes his eyes and takes a couple deep breaths before he opens them again, and they’re red. He puts a careful hand on Kye’s back and a low rumble comes from his chest and Kye’s little body just relaxes into Scott's hold.

“Beta” Scott says, his voice rough and lower than Stiles has ever heard it. Uriah stops growling and watches as his brother looks up into Scott’s eyes, flashing them gold before hugging Scott tight. Stiles lets his own body fall back onto the couch.

Of course it was a freaking werewolf thing.

+++

Kye fell asleep in Scott’s arms and Uriah soon after, and they ended up tucking them into Stiles’ bed. So Stiles spent the next hour and a half explain to Deaton in detail what happened since last night. He skimmed over why he went to Derek’s in the firsts place and told him everything he could, even went upstairs to grab their cloaks to show both Deaton and Scott. He even shared his theory on maybe an old ally was on the run, left her kids where she thought a Hale alpha would find them.

“No, that’s not it. There’s a— I guess an old legend, about the Seers” Both Stiles and Scott stare at him with no clue as to what the hell he is even talking about.

“Derek never said anything about Seers, are they bad or-“

“No, the opposite actually. They're seen as protectors of the supernatural. Something of gods, if you will. The legend is told in multiple different ways, but the similarities are all there. They are born under the moon, three girls, who have visions of events to happen, have the strength and ability to heal like werewolves, but hold the power of witches. They possess the ability to see into the future based on choices and some inevitable. They each have three children, each a girl to take over in their own time, and boys who are their protectors; werewolves and their own beta pack, eyes of the seers, always unique to their mother, and to honor who they came from” Scott and Stiles sat there, staring at him as they  absorbed this new information.

“So you think they’re-”

Deaton nods slowly, eyes distant.

“But they have marks, and they came he-”

“Which is what puzzles me. But as Scott said, they don’t smell off, but they don’t smell as regular wolves would. The marks are something I wouldn't be too worried about” Deaton gave an all too familiar creepy smile. Stiles really doesn’t get what was going on. But this wouldn’t be the first time that a fairytale came to life, hello best friend’s a werewolf.

“Okay, so they may be the kids of "Seers", the marks explain why they picked beacon hills to come to, but it doesn’t explain why they showed up now. But the bigger question is, what do we do with them?” Stiles looks from Deaton to Scott who are staring back at him, Scott with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” He didn’t get why they were just staring at him. They can’t just drop them back off at the abandoned loft. There's also the fact that they're here for a reason, and the reason just isn’t clear to them yet. So for now they have to find someone to take them in and Stiles could do some research on these werebabies.

But before he could even voice his idea, Scott jumped up and headed up the stairs, followed by Deaton. "Seriously? Just go ahead guys, leave me down here with a mouthful of ideas that you don’t want to hear".

Stiles went upstairs too.

+++

“They obviously don’t want to leave you” Stiles really didn’t get why not even Kye wanted to leave with Scott, he's his alpha and all. But when Stiles had tried to pass him into Scott’s arms, the little guy held onto Stiles’ neck with no intention of letting go.

“-and I promise I will be back to help you talk to your dad. I might as well bring my mom too” Stiles wasn’t exactly happy with what was happening right now, regardless that they were growing on him. Hell no. He is not going to be abandoned with two werebabies just because they liked him and they called him papa!

Well that was cute and kind of made Stiles’ heart melt, but Scott didn’t need to know that.

“Dude! You can’t just-“

“Please?” Stupid puppy dog eyes always got him into trouble. Sighing, he nods and walks back into his room where Kye and Xander are coloring on computer paper. They tried to eat the crayons at first, Stiles really should’ve expected them not to know what crayons were for. They were scribbling, amazed that they left colorful marks on the paper.

How was he going to tell his dad about this in a few hours? It was one thing to tell him about werewolves, but now? To tell him that he’d found two kids that could possibly-but-most-likely-are-part-of-a-legend because he was slowly losing a hold on reality and all that is sane, and that nothing and no one but Derek could help? That was going to be two sucker punches to his dad’s brain that he could never really imagine. Then add the cherry on top that they won’t even call Stiles by his name, no, he's _papa_ now.

He knew he should’ve said something back at the loft. Now he has them stuck to his side, like the little possessive werebabies they are.

Freakin’ werewolves man.

 

+++

 

“So you’re telling me that you have been basically been dealing with this darkness bothering you, not letting you sleep, dependent on Derek to pull you through, and he left? And  you’ve been going to the loft at night because you didn’t want to tell me? Then during your nightly visit, you found two werewolf kids there, am I correct?” Scott and Melissa are staring at Stiles with wide eyes, they were still processing too, since you know, Stiles hadn’t told Scott or _anyone_ about the whole 'Derek’s his anchor to his sanity' thing. Once Stiles started to talk he really couldn’t stop. So yeah, he just nodded.

“Basically, but I mean it really isn’t that-”

 _“Papa!”_ Stiles bit back the rest of that sentence because that was Kye _yellingforStiles_ , and everyone else’s heads turned toward the stairs where they heard little feet padding down the stairs and then Stiles was being tackled by two little bodies that were partly shifted and making little whining noises at the back of their throats.

“You weren’t there” Uriah whined as he nuzzled Stiles’ neck and Stiles had completely forgotten he had promised he would be there with them when they woke up, but then he heard his dad get home, then Melissa and Scott and he couldn’t wait or he would lose his nerve to say anything. So he left the boys napping, and blurted out everything once they were all siting down in the living room. The boys thought he’d left.

Nice move.       

“I’m sorry, it’s okay, I’m here” It took a lot more reassurances and nuzzling—scenting even—just to get them to finally be okay enough for Scott to take Kye and let Uriah cuddle up in Stiles’ lap.

“They kinda see Stiles as a parent. Since he’s been taking care of them. Apparently born wolves are a lot more possessive, protective and clingy, especially so young. They’ve accepted him as pack, family” Scott tells their parents. Stiles wasn’t expecting that. It made sense though, all the scenting and clinging to him like he was going to leave if they didn’t have a paw on him. He had questions, but he was too busy making sure the boys were okay.

“Only my son would unknowingly adopt two werewolf kids” The sheriff says as he rubs a hand down his face, looking from Scott to Stiles who each had a lap full of werewolf baby. Melissa patted John on the shoulder, they shook their heads at each other.

“There’s one more thing too” Scott said as he stood up, wincing a bit under his mom’s glare.

“Kye kinda has this thing-” Stiles smiles down at Kye and asks for his arm, he is sucking on his thumb and gives his other arm to him without complaint. Stiles pulls back the sleeve of the shirt Kye has on and reveals the two thick black bands wrapping around his wrist.

“Scott-“

“He was born with it. Deaton has a theory”

 

+++

 

“So these kids are here because they were born to one of the most powerful magical beings in the world, with the marks they have, and just knew to come to this town?” Stiles and his dad both stared at Deaton. This was news to both of them. Stiles hadn’t had any luck with the small amount of research he got done before everyone came over. Deaton had a book opened to a page with three pairs of bright and different colored eyes, and a symbol above them.

“Yes”

“But who is supposed to take care of them? They may be werewolves, but they’re still just kids, and Stiles, I love you I really do but you can’t possibly take responsibility for these two little guys” Melissa asked from her spot on the couch next to John. Stiles looks from Deaton to Scott, to the boys that are cuddled up on and around him. He remembers what Scott said, how the boys woke up when Stiles wasn’t there, how even though it’s been less than 24 hours they have kept Stiles happy, he hasn’t thought about the darkness around his heart.

“Mrs. McCall-“

“Mom, its not that simple-“

“I know it won’t be but they need-“

“-fford it, they need more than-“

“-ke it work, somehow I think-“

“I was trying to say that-”

 

Stiles couldn’t keep up with what any of them were saying. Deaton was who he was focused on, but Melissa and Scott kept talking over him. His dad was shaking his head and had a hand up, but Stiles couldn’t hear what he was saying either. All he knew was that they couldn’t take the boys away from him, so he won’t let them. He can take care of them. He’s been taking care of his own friend, a stubborn alpha, threats to beacon hills, his friends and his dad, he could handle two kids who needed him.

“Just stop!” The boys jumped, but Stiles was fine so they didn’t make a fuss. Everyone stopped talking from the shock of Stiles’ voice.

“Yeah, I’m still in the room. I know I’m not ready to take on two little boys, but I found them, not Deaton, not Scott not any of the betas, _me_. For some reason they are okay with _me_ and trust _me_ ” He looked away from the other three in the room and faced his dad.

“Dad I know this isn’t something we can do, but its summer still and they just need someone to take them in, at least until we figure out why they’re here. I’ll be with them all the time and I can take care of them, just please let them stay here” His dad held his gaze for what felt like an eternity, but he finally broke his blank expression.

“We need to go shopping for them, they can’t wear your t-shirts forever” Stiles couldn’t help it, he removed himself from in between the boys and threw himself at his dad, squeezing him.

“Thanks dad” Stiles said into his dad’s shoulder. Once they broke apart from their hug, Stiles went back to sit with the boys.

“You hear that little dudes? We get to go buy some clothes for you that actually fit” They both frowned at Stiles but didn’t say anything, simply leaned onto him again.

“There’s one more thing” Deaton said and Stiles simply hummed in response, leaning back into the couch with his eyes closed, what else could there be?

“We need to find Derek” And Stiles’ eyes flew right back opened, wide, alarmed and locking right on Deaton.

“No! Why- why would we need to find him? He left, he’s not even-“

“It’s complicated, but even though Derek gave up his alpha status, Uriah is still marked part of the Hale pack, he needs to be accepted too” Scott frowned.

“I can accept him. We don’t need-“

“It needs to be Derek. If not Uriah here won't make it past the next full moon” And just like that the whole room fell quiet.

+++

(2 weeks left)

“How the hell are we going to find two people who don’t want to be found? And in two weeks!” It’s been three days since they had that talk with their parents and Deaton and now they are at a pack meeting in Scott’s house, they accepted him as alpha once Derek abandoned them. Stiles left the boys with his dad, he didn’t want to overwhelm them yet with so many people. They were finally okay around Scott, his dad and Melissa they needed to take baby steps in introducing them to new people, well new werewolves.

“By digging. We obviously can’t just call them” Isaac raised his hand, Scott nodded at him.

“We could try tracking them?”

“They were thorough, Scott tried to track them by scent last night. Deaton said he would try to talk to some other emissaries in the country, see if they've seen them. I tried to call, but their numbers are disconnected and emails aren’t going through. My dad’s trying to dig up some information on them back at the station. But if you guys have any idea where they may be or if they contact you let us know” Everyone nodded.

“What do you want us to do Scott?” Erica asked. She shifted off of Boyd’s lap and stared up at Scott.

“What Stiles said. Isaac you said that someone called you a few weeks ago?” Stiles looks over at Isaac who nodding, but smiles sadly at Stiles.

“I answered but they didn’t say anything. It was blocked but-“

“I can ask Danny to try and track it. I mean if its alright-” Isaac already tossed his phone to Scott who caught it.

“Take it, anything to help” Stiles smiles at him gratefully.

“Scott I’m gonna-“

“Go, I’ll come over later” Stiles seriously loves his best friend.

“When can we meet your kids Stiles?” Erica asks with a smirk as Stiles gets up and heads out the door.

“Scott’ll tell you!” He answered not even noticing that Erica called them his _kids_.

 

++

Stiles had left the phone with Danny when he found him at the grocery store. He had to get home and make dinner before the boys got cranky from not eating soon. He made Danny promise to let him know the moment he found out where the call was from about 20 times before leaving.

He knew it was a long shot and they may have already left and gone somewhere else, but it was the only lead they had right now. Anything they could find would help. Stiles tried not to think about it when he sat at the table, laughing and just enjoying his time with his dad and the boys, that in two weeks if Derek didn’t come back Uriah would be gone.

He shook all negative thoughts away, he was going to stay positive and make sure that Uriah has a good time, and make sure he makes it to his fifth birthday and beyond. So after dinner they played go fish, and made a mess in the living room with the cards after the sheriff threw his cards in feign anger at losing. The boys loved it.

He was watching his dad teach Uriah and Kye how to brush their teeth properly when his phone rang.

“Pay phone in York City, Nebraska” was what Danny answered with. Stiles had told him all he could when he was asking Danny the favor, emphasizing on the fact that a little boy’s life was on the line if they didn’t get answers, and soon.

Danny understood, telling Stiles he would get it done. This new information Stiles wrote down, he had a map of the states, and marked the city with a red circle. This call was from a week and a half ago, according to Isaac’s phone log. This wasn’t enough, but it was something they could build from. He thanked Danny for the starting block and hung up. He sent a text to the entire pack, and then continued to help his dad get the boys ready for bed.

 

++

(1 week, 4 days)

“They could’ve flown out of the country last week for all we know, how are we going to trace them?” Isaac asked as he looked down at the map Stiles brought to the pack meeting. Three days closer to the full moon and they had nothing but a town in the middle of nowhere to show for it.

“Highly unlikely, werewolves aren’t fond of planes” Everyone turned to see Deaton coming into the house, a small smile on his lips, and a book and folder in hand.

“I got in touch with some old friends, they tell me that Hales have come and gone already from 4 different territories and states. But didn’t say where they were headed. The latest was in Chicago” He marks the different cities on the map.

“Four days ago” Stiles quickly circled it and adds the dates to each as well. He takes in what this information means. They aren’t moving as fast as Stiles had thought since they were stopping and staying in one place, at least for a day or two. A thought came to mind, but before he could voice it, Deaton spoke again.

“I brought some more information on Uriah and Kye, I take it you are introducing them slowly to the rest as I advised?” He asked, looking from Scott to Stiles who both nodded. 

“I met them yesterday” Isaac tells Deaton, and proceeds to tell him how it went, they only wolfed out once, and then they were fine with him, as long as Stiles and Scott saw him as safe, they did as well. Isaac spent time on the couch just near them, having them all get used to their scents. It went pretty good considering.

“Speaking of them, I should get going, I said I wouldn’t be gone for more than an hour” Stiles gets up, folding up his map, and packing up some other papers and then Deaton hands over his things without a word.

“Let me know anything I miss. Bye guys!” A chorus of farewells followed him out. He made his way home. When he opened the door he was greeted by Kye and Uriah crashing into his legs and his dad laughing.

“Hey buds, didn’t know I was gone so long” He said as he chuckled and ruffled both of their hair. Kye giggled and rubbed his cheek on Stiles’ hand, before running back to the sheriff. Uriah looked up at Stiles with a smile, holding out his hands. Stiles picked him up and kicked off his shoes before falling back on to the loveseat and hugging Uriah to his chest.

He had been a lot more quiet and reserved than usual. Stiles noticed the little differences each day from Uriah. He wasn’t as childlike as his brother and he were when they first met. Uriah had said his head hurt him this morning and spent the majority of the morning in Stiles’ arms or curled up on the bed, gaze locked on the window.

Deaton had said it would start out small, but get worse the closer to the full moon they got. He had sat Stiles and Scott down one night and told them what could happen, how quickly it could get frightening and preparing them for the worst. How it would be like watching a child wither away like a rose, like his own mother had. Stiles could barely sleep that night, he watched Uriah sleep peacefully, and thought about how if he could just get Derek on the phone, or a note or something, he would come and help right away. But Derek was so far out of reach, cut off all ties that Stiles let his tears fall at the extremely slim chance that they would find Derek in time to save Uriah from this fate.

His heart ached, he couldn’t even picture Uriah slowly slip away like he had to watch his mom do. But the difference between them wouldn’t be their age or what they were, or that they both had a clock ticking above their heads, but that her chances to begin were slim to none, his could go either way depending on fate. Stiles wiped away his tears, promising Uriah and himself that he would save him no matter what he had to do, for his mom.

 

++

(1 week, 1 day left)

“Hey man, no its cool you can bring Isaac and Erica, Uriah isn’t feeling too good but he says he's okay with meeting someone new and seeing Isaac again” Stiles had been woken up at 6 am by Uriah telling him that his tummy didn’t feel too good. Stiles got him to the bathroom before he could throw up anywhere but the toilet. He rubbed his back and dabbed at his forehead with a warm washcloth.

It took everything Stiles had not to break down into tears when Uriah was retching and gagging and nothing was left in his stomach for him to throw up. He kept asking Stiles to make it stop, that it hurt him. Stiles couldn’t do anything but get him to drink water and rub his stomach to try and make the ache in his abdominal muscles to stop. It finally left Uriah alone and he was able to get a piece of toast and two cups of _Pedi alight_ down. The rest of the morning and noon was left for cuddling and saying bye to the sheriff as he left for work.

He changed the boys and they're watching a Disney movie while Stiles gets lunch ready for them. He told them that Scott was coming with Isaac and someone else from the pack, and that they were going to be here soon. Kye’s eyes kept drifting away from the movie to the door until he finally jumped off the couch and looking out the window before Scott knocked and Stiles went to open the door.

“Hey guys, come on in” Scott and Isaac made their way in, Kye jumping into Scott’s arms and Isaac sitting down next to Uriah who smiled at him when he pulled out a small notebook with batman on it and handed it to him.

“Thanks” Kye says and Isaac ruffles his hair. Stiles shuts the door behind Erica who looks around the room, smiling when her eyes land on Kye and Uriah.

“Guys, this is Erica. She’s part of the pack. Erica, this is Kye and Uriah” Both boys eyed Erica curiously before asking,

“Do you like Batman?” Erica smirked, looked to Stiles and then Scott who both nodded. She steps forward and crouches down in front Kye who tries to mold himself to Scott’s side as she gets closer.

“I _love_ batman” That’s all Kye needed to hear. They had developed a fondness for Batman since Stiles put the cartoon on for them one day. Since then, they took to flipping through his old comic books and Stiles would ask them to tell him what was going on. They spent hours at a time telling their own versions of the comics.

Stiles enjoyed watching Kye and Uriah open up to Erica and Isaac as they spent the rest of the afternoon messing around and just being with each other. Of course Stiles fed everyone lunch, but he let them all bond, and watched from over his laptop. He had all of his research and information he received from Deaton saved on his laptop and on a USB flash drive for back up. He knew so little about Derek and his life before shit hit the fan in Beacon Hills when he came back. All he knew was that his sister had taken them far away from here, and maybe he was going back, but with Cora.

 

++

(6 days left)

“New York?” The sheriff had gotten Stiles out of bed right when he got home from work. Apparently Laura Hale had been working in a small café and attended some classes at NYU while her brother finished high school, and then finished his associates in fine arts before his sister made the mistake of coming back and never got to go back.

“Do you think he would-“

“It makes sense for him to take his younger sister back to where things were okay again, even for a little while” Stiles nodded, plans forming themselves in his head.

“I have to pack” Stiles pushed away from the table and went to make his way up the stairs when his dad grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“Dad, what are you- I have to go-“

“You can’t go Stiles, you don’t even know if he’ll be there. Check in with Deaton and Scott, and see if-“

“Uriah was up all last night crying because his body ached dad! He’s getting worse every single day that passes, and there is nothing I can do for him. I promised that-“

“I know what this means, I’m sorry that you have to- son, I just don’t want you to get there and not find-“

“ _Papa!”_ Stiles didn’t even wait for his dad to finish, he was at the top of the stairs and running into his room and found Kye crying at the side of his brother. Uriah had his hands up and covering his face.

“Uriah? Buddy, I’m here, hey what’s wro-” Uriah lowered his hands, his expression horrified and Stiles fell to his knees at the sight. Blood covered his hands, and his little face.

“Papa” Uriah whispered, tears making their way down his face. Stiles stood up and grabbed him off the bed and hurried him to the bathroom. He knew they could hear his heart beat going a mile a minute but he tried to calm down and clean Uriah up.

“You’re okay bud, it’s okay” He whispered as he cleaned him up and washed his hands. He pulled off his shirt and threw it in the trash with the rest of the bloody mess. Uriah kept crying and Kye was watching, tears in his eyes. Stiles was having trouble swallowing around the lump in his throat, but he pushed it down.

“It hurts papa” Uriah said, voice raspy as he raised a hand to his throat. Stiles scooped him up in his arms and almost ran into his dad, he had forgot he was there.

“I’ll call them all” Stiles nodded and made his way downstairs, arms shaking. The sight of Uriah covered in blood was enough to leave him terrified for what would happen the longer it took to get Derek to come back and accept him.

 

++

 

“Boyd and I can go” Erica said once Stiles stopped talking. Scott shook his head.

“No, Boyd and Isaac’ll go” Scott said looking form Isaac to Boyd who both nodded. Stiles was sitting there, just looking down at Uriah who didn’t want to leave Stiles’ arms. Everyone had looks of concern on their faces when they walked through the door. Uriah hadn’t wanted to move, and his face was pale white, his black hair a stark contrast to his skin.

The meeting passed by in a blur for Stiles, all he could remember was Scott assigning who was going to find Derek, and from then, nothing. He watching Uriah, and felt eyes on him, but he didn’t care. He felt like he couldn’t do enough, and he was already losing sleep, but he didn’t care.

Uriah was his main priority and he'll do anything to just to get Derek to come back, now more than ever. It was starting to look more and more unlikely that that would happen on time for them. He knew that Derek coming back would mean he’d learn about Stiles’ nightly visits, the darkness, his discovery of his dependence on Derek, and he didn’t care. Uriah was all that mattered. Everything else didn't matter.

The pack left them to sleep, and Stiles lay awake, sandwiched between both boys, thinking about Derek and how different this would have been if Stiles had said something, if they had just tried to be something. Maybe he wouldn’t have run off without leaving some kind of contact information and this whole thing could’ve been avoided. Or maybe he’d still be here if he had a reason to stay.

 

++

(4 days left)

“Stiles”

“Yeah dad? Kye, take this up to Uriah please” He handed him a Sippy-cup full of Pedi alight and watched him run up the stairs. He was always helping out when he was able to. Stiles thought it was the cutest thing in the world, but he knew that Kye knew something was wrong, he just didn’t know what exactly.

“I’m taking both the boys to the movies, Kye asked the other day and I promised him” Stiles nodded towards his dad as he picked up the dishes and turned to wash them.

“Yeah we can all go just le-”

“No, you’re staying home and getting some rest” John knew that his son was hardly sleeping. He was up before sunrise, and combined with the times he’s heard Stiles get up with Uriah, he was surprised to see he hadn’t crashed yet.

“Dad I can’t rest, not with-”

“You can and you will. I know what you’re going through kid, but you have got to live it day by day. Two hours rest, that’s final” John placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“Besides, this is what grandparents are for” He added with a smile, Stiles flicked water towards him.

+

Isaac and Boyd had left the day after the pack meeting with instructions on where to go, two cell phones, and addresses to visit. Stiles had yet to hear anything and he hated waiting. He busied himself with doing small things around the house while the boys watched TV and slept, he was hardly ever still. He couldn’t be when they were so close and nothing yet.

So sitting here in a quiet house while his dad took the boys to see a movie was driving Stiles crazy. He tried to just lay down and catch up on some sleep, but his brain was everywhere.

He clicked on his videos and pulled up the one from his birthday. Pressing play, he saw nothing, and then Derek was there. Rolling his eyes, but a small smile on his face he wished Stiles a happy birthday and batted the phone away. Stiles didn't leave him alone, asking him to say something else. Derek hadn't, but his expression softened, and Stiles hadn't realized it then, but Derek was looking at him in an adoring way before Stiles clicked the camera off.

He kept playing it,  blamming himself for not seeing it sooner. He could've realized his own feelings sooner, told Derek that he had been in love with him for over a year and maybe he would've stayed. All these different scenerios playing in his head until all he could think about was if they didn’t find Derek soon, they’d lose Uriah. And that, that fact had Stiles cry himself to sleep.

++

(1 day left)

Stiles had made his decision, he gave Uriah two options to spend his day: Just him and Stiles doing what he wanted, or their little family having movie night and eating things that were bad for them.

So of course he said he wanted both. Stiles pushed away the dread in the pit of his stomach when he woke up that morning and decided that he would do his best to make this the best day for Uriah. Kye had asked Scott and Melissa questions about Uriah and his ‘weird smell’, and even though Stiles freaked that Scott told him something that he really shouldn’t, he surprised them all with his answers.

He had told Kye that Uriah was sick, but no one wanted to make Uriah sad about it so he couldn’t mention it and to just be the best little brother he could be and maybe he’d get better.

That morning Stiles stood at the window and watched the sun rise with a cup of coffee in his hand, and the other over his heart as he thought about the ways that Derek could arrive and just save them from losing this amazing little boy. Just save him from being taken away right when they had just found him.

Of course they all ended with Stiles’ dream of making a small family with him, Derek and the boys. He knew it was getting out of hand when he was already picturing the wedding. Derek would never want to stay with him. He wasn’t important to him, he knew that the minute that he skipped town without a goodbye. Saving each other’s lives warranted nothing but lives intact and nothing more.

Stiles would never admit to how much that truth hurt.

So he locked up those thoughts, feelings and dreams away and spoke to his father about the day’s plans, today and tomorrow.

They’d have the most fun they could together and do anything Uriah wanted, his dad agreed. He also added that Uriah wanted to spend the night in a pile with them, so they’d bring out all the blankets and pillows they had and make a nest. He told his dad that no matter what Uriah’s symptoms were today they were to move forward.

“And tomorrow?” Silence filled the room as he sat across from his son. Watching as his face fell and the tears welled up in his eyes that had deep bags under them. His hands fiddled with the cup in front of him before he answered.

“I need you to do me a favor dad” John leaned forward on his forearms and watched as his son gathered his courage. He had the day off tomorrow, they all hoped for the best, but they also knew the worst could happen. They weren’t ready for that.

“Take Kye away, go to Scott’s. I just- I don’t want him to have to watch anything-“

“Okay” It was hard on both of them, and he didn’t want to leave Stiles alone to watch it happen, what they both had to witness when he was barely 9. But he knew he couldn’t deny him this either. So that was that, tomorrow if Derek didn’t come and accept Uriah, they’d have to grieve the loss of another family member.

Because no matter how unconventional they were, no matter how long they have been here, the boys would always be family.

+

In the middle of the nest of covers they had created, Stiles lie awake with Uriah in his arms. He doesn’t want to close his eyes, doesn’t want sleep to take over because when he opens them again it’ll be the day he has dreaded the most. He tried to get in touch with Isaac earlier on that day, but it went straight to voicemail. He didn’t dwell on it, he couldn’t when two little boys demanded attention.

“Papa?” Stiles jumped at the sound, he hadn’t realized that Uriah was still awake.

“Yeah bud?” He looked down to his side where Uriah was tucked into and found his incredibly bright purple eyes.

“I don’t like bein' sick” He whispers, Stiles tightens his grim on him and huffs out a laugh.

“I don’t like you being sick either. We should get some sleep bud, you feeling okay?” Stiles asked, Uriah nodded and cuddled into him more.

“G’night, I love ya papa” He sighed.

“I love you too bud”

-+-

_“Derek please-“_

_“I left for a reason” Stiles looks up at the man in front of him._

_“He’s 4 years old! How could you think that-“_

_“I can’t” He wasn’t making any sense. How could he stand there and refuse to save the life of a little boy? Stiles shook his head at him._

_“Can’t? Or won’t? You know what, he needs you and you refuse to help him. You're the only hope he has! Are you really going to let him-“_

_“Scott can do it”_

_“You know what screw you ass hole! Scott can’t, we tried. He has **your** fucking mark on him. He was born with it, he’s as much your family as Cora and you're just going to let him fade into nothing! How can you Derek? I have to watch him wither away- I have- just like I had to- my mom-“_

_“Stiles-“ He didn’t know what was going on, he couldn’t breathe, his breaths were short and he couldn’t hear anything but his blood rushing in his ears._

_“STILES! Damn it don’t do this to-” He can’t do this, not now! Not when he had to get back to Uriah, he couldn’t leave him alone, he can’t. He tries so hard to fight his way up and out to get to Uriah but nothing works. There are restrains on his wrists and this isn’t right, they have to let him go, he has to get to Uriah._

_“PAPA!”_

Stiles wakes with a jolt. He’s sitting up, sweating and he’s taking in big gulps of air. The boys and his dad are watching him with worried eyes as he calms down.

“I’m okay” His dad didn’t look convinced but he let it go.

“Come on boys, let’s finish making breakfast”

“Papa come on” Kye said holding out his hand for Stiles. He smiled at him and picked him up, smothering him in kisses.

“You go, I’ll be down in a little bit” Turning away from Kye heading down the stairs, Stiles heads to his own bathroom to splash some water on his face and brush his teeth before taking a long hard look in the mirror.

He’d avoided doing this since he sacrificed himself in place of his dad, afraid of what he’d see staring back at him. His face was pale, dark circles under his eyes, but he still had his mother’s big and bright amber eyes. He smiles at the memory of Kye telling him his eyes were funny. He had asked why, he said because they looked like someone poured apple juice into them.

Sighing, he makes his way back into his room and picks up his phone to send Scott a text.

 

To: **Scotty**

**‘You and the pack have until 4 to say bye.’**

+

 

“I can stay, you know you don’t have to-“

“I have to. We’ll be fine” Stiles whispered back to Scott before letting his friend go from the almost bone crushing hug. It was surreal to watch everyone sit with Uriah and talking with him one last time. Stiles couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that this was the last time he would see Erica geek out with him over batman, Isaac write with him, Scott cuddle him while reading a story, Melissa bake with him, his dad just hold him, how this would be the last time he would have pack.

How this was the last time they would have him.

“Alright bub, come give your brother a hug and kiss before you go” He said to Kye, the only one who hadn’t said bye to his brother yet. He nodded and got up on the couch with his brother and covered his body with his own, arms wrapping around Uriah’s neck.

“Love you Iah” Stiles’ heart was in his throat at the sight. This was how he found them just a few weeks ago, curled around each other in Derek’s old bed. He cleared his throat as best he could before he wrapped his own arms around them, allowing himself this one last time.

“Papa will take care of you Iah” Kye said and then planted a kiss to Stiles’ cheek before he wiggled away and to his dad’s side.

Stiles turned to face everyone at the door, waving at them. His dad nodded at them, and he could tell that everyone was holding back tears. They watched as they all walked out. He was here, alone with Uriah holding on helplessly to the hope and belief that a miracle will come through.

Anything could happen. Scott had sad that he hasn’t heard from Isaac or Boyd since they touched down in New York and said they were following a lead. Their cellphones dead and no calls since. It was wishful thinking, but maybe they found him, and were busy trying to bring him back in time.

“Papa?” Uriah’s voice breaks through Stiles’ thoughts. He looks down into his big purpley eyes and sees hope in his eyes.

“Yeah bud?” He hold up the black sketch book that has his name painted on the cover in block letters. Isaac always draws different things for Uriah to create a story out of, it kept him occupied and content as his body kept getting weaker.

“Can I tell you our new story?” Sitles give him a big smile and nods. He lifts Uriah up though.

“How about outside where we can lay out in the sun like you always want to?” Stiles tells him and Uriah giggles, nodding his head before a cough cuts it off and leaves him breathing heavily. Stiles pats him on the back until he’s done. He grabs the blankets from the couch and holds them under one arm, holding out his other hand to Uriah who grabs it, holding it tight as they make their way out the door.

Stiles lays out a blanket and lays back, pulling Uriah into his side and wrapping him up in the second blanket. He tugs down his little beanie, and grabs the book from Uriah’s hands before opening it up to where there is a new drawing, and let’s Uriah tell him the story.

+

The sun was going down too fast for Stiles’ liking, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He had wrapped Uriah up until all you could see was his face. He had started to shiver, but didn’t want to go back inside, so Stiles basically swaddled him up. Uriah was cradled in his arms, even though he was 4, Stiles didn’t want him out of his arms, not with the sunset so close.

“I love you little man, don’t you ever forget that okay?” Uriah nods, his beanie falling into his eyes, but Stiles pulls it back into place.

“I love you papa, very much” Stiles was fighting the tears gathering in his eyes as he looks down into the face of a little boy who captured his heart alongside his little brother. A little boy he had come to see as his own, a little boy with such little time.

He hugs him closer and kisses his little face like the first time he had when Uriah woke up afraid.

A kiss to the forehead, to each eye, his nose, and then both cheeks, then he presses his forehead to Uriah’s.

“Oh baby, papa loves you so so much I don’t know what to do with it” He tells him with a small smile. Uriah smiles back before turning serious. Stiles rubs their heads together again before pulling back.

“What’s wrong? Is your tummy unhappy again bud?” He shakes his head a little, then before Stiles can ask anymore he asks.

“Am I gonna be okay?”

Stiles freezes. With the sky getting dark, the quiet of the town surrounding them in a peacefulness they haven’t had in what feels like years, Stiles is at lost for words.

How can he look at his little boy and tell him that he’ll be okay when he was dying in his arms as he spoke? How could he tell him the truth either? There was no right answer to it and it killed Stiles that he couldn’t tell him he would be fine and that this was all a bad dream and he would make it through the full moon.

But he can’t.

Looking down at Uriah, tears falling down his cheeks, Stiles opens his mouth to tell him what he hopes, when the voice that they hear isn’t Stiles’ at all.

“Yeah, you’re going to be fine”

He’s just there. This very real and very there body that’s touching Uriah and whispering to him and taking him from his arms and into his. Stiles is so shocked all he can do is watch as Uriah gets _accepted._

“Alpha” He whispers, holding the older man’s face in his little hands, both staring at each other and their chest rumbling. He doesn’t even realize what’s going on with his own body until all he can whisper is,

“Derek” before he’s on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two?
> 
> Translation: "Call for me, and I shall answer through the night, for even though you are son and beta to another I shall always be your mother"


End file.
